Staubrey One Shots
by YouBrokeOurSpirits
Summary: Staubrey One Shots collection.
1. No One Can Resist This Body

I look at my watch and see it's already 2:04 pm. _Shit. I am four minutes late_.

I run as fast as my very tired legs can take me to the auditorium, where all Bellas practices are held. It took me a few more minutes of crucial running till I got there. I run in and see all the Bellas staring at me with a sympathetic yet terrified looks.

 _Ugh they know I am gonna get my ass kicked real hard by my pretty mad girlfriend._

I groan, bending down to catch my breath. _God, I sound like a dying rat._

"Stacie!"

 _Whomp, here it comes_. I see a very familiar legs stopping in front of me, I can recognize those legs even if they were covered in a garbage bag. They're all what I've been thinking about for the last two months. I move my eyes slowly looking up at Aubrey, with what I hope is a smile and not a grimace after that painful running. "Hey, baby…"

"Baby!" Aubrey scoffs while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Oh no, you do not call me baby in practice, this is work, be professional _Stacie_."

 _The way she bit hard on my name is just so sexy. I can take her on the floor right no-… Pull your shit together Conrad, it's not the time for you to be horny._

I move closer to Aubrey hoping my very revealing grey top would win her side. I was going to speak but Cynthia Rose beat me to it. "She is using the big boobs card, that's not fair."

I throw a glare at her and I can see fear in her eyes. I guess spending some time with Aubrey is rubbing off on me.

I look back at Aubrey smirking. I move even closer to her my breasts are touching the back of her arms that are still crossed in front of her chest. I can see distress and hesitation in her eyes, she's clearly trying hard not to cave in.

"Aubrey…" I call her name seductively while putting my arms around her neck.

"You are late ten minutes Stacie" Aubrey says between her gritted teeth, she is so close to breaking.

I pout, giving her my best puppy eyes. I swear I heard her whimpering when she looked at my lips.

I take a quick glance to where the other Bellas were standing and I can see them all staring in anticipation, waiting for what will Aubrey do next.

"Bree, Please, I won't be late ever again." I moved my face next to hers blowing hot air into her ear. I can't stop the smirk that cut through my face when her body tensed. _God, this teasing is really turning me on._

"If you let me off the hook, I will make sure to reward you with a mind blowing sex tonight." I whispered in her ear so the others won't hear.

I see a few drops of sweat sliding down the side of her face. She looks so hot and beautiful when she sweats. "Baby, you look so beautiful and sexy … I can eat you up right now."

 _Okay, maybe I got way too much into this but I can't help it, she always makes me horny-…_

"Take a lap for every minute you missed and two more laps for calling me baby twice."

 _What!_

It all happened too fast. Aubrey moved away standing next to the laughing Bellas giving me an apologetic look. Beca is doubled over on the floor with an exaggerated laugh, too much for being my best friend. "Shut up!"

I stomp past the girls to the bleachers and I can still hear them laugh.

I flip them without looking back at them.

"Better luck next time, buddy" Beca mocks. "Maybe if you didn't try to slut your way out of this it might have actually worked."

I look back at Beca and give her a death glare. _This body always gets what it wants_. "No one can resist my body." I scoff.

"Yeah, totally." Beca mocks again.

"Whatever." I give Aubrey a last look before I put my bags on the bleachers and do some stretching before the painful and very long cardio that I have do.

"She looks like a mad dingo." Says Amy.

 _Damn right I'm mad! I can't believe my goodies didn't work on Aubrey._

Through out my stretching I can feel Aubrey's eyes on me, checking me every now and then. I'll make her regret her decision for ignoring my sex offer.

The girls were practicing the choreography with Chloe. Aubrey was standing in front of them mentoring their moves, so I waited till her eyes fell on me again behind the other Bellas, and slowly moved my hands to the end of my top, playing with the edges a bit before pulling the top above my head and taking it off. Now I'm only standing in my black sport bra and white shorts.

When my eyes fell back on Aubrey's I bit my lower lip seductively and her jaw literally dropped to the floor. _Gotcha!_

I walked to the stairs standing on the first step ignoring Aubrey's stare that's been roaming allover my body. I bend my upper body down pretending to be tying my shoelace, giving her the perfect view of my ass. I really feel bad for doing this to her but she hurt my sex alter ego feelings.

I stand straight up again and start climbing the stairs without looking back at Aubrey, who I'm sure is still staring at me.

When I reached the stairs on the other side I automatically grabbed my boobs to make sure they are not jumping too much but then I remembered Aubrey was still watching and I let go of them. _Be free my babies, do your work._

Finishing my first lap, I look up at Aubrey, damn she looked like she has just came out of a sauna, her face is redder than Chloe's hair, and she looks flustered. Serves her right.

I throw a devilish smile at her and go back to my cardio. If she's going to make me suffer twelve laps of pure torture she might endure it with me as well.

I was on the sixth lap when I felt a hand grabbing my elbow forcefully, stopping my cardio. "What the hel-"

I choked mid-sentence when I saw a very red faced Aubrey. "Oh my god, are you alright Bree?"

I move my hand to touch her face but she grabs my hand putting it down gently but not letting go of it. "I am fine."

I look into her eyes and realize that her eyes are darker than normal, full of lust. I see a glint in her eyes I've never seen before, I can't figure out what it is but it sure as hell satisfies me.

"You need to put on your top."

 _What?_

"I am sorry, come again." Aubrey practically shoves my top into my face. "Put your top back on."

I take my top but still confused why she asked me that. "I'm not sure if that was a request or an order but why do I need to wear it again?"

"You are distracting some of the Bellas and I need them all to be focused during practice." I gave Aubrey an incredulous look. She's been looking at anything but me.

I look at the Bellas and see that in fact, Aubrey was right. Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, Jessica and Chloe were shamelessly ogling my body with their mouths slightly open. I think CR might even be drooling a little bit. Well, that makes me feel better and more confident about my body.

I look back at Aubrey and catch her staring at my boobs with that weird look in her eyes. _I swear if the other Bellas weren't here I'd literally jump her bones and maul her._

I decided to take things up a notch and see if she can handle more teasing. I use the shirt in my hand to wipe away the sweat around my neck and chest. I can see her eyes following my hand, gulping loudly when I slowed the movement of my hand. "Are you sure it's the Bellas who're distracted and not you, _cap_?"

"Uh… wha-… mhmm yeah." Aubrey shakes her head as if she's clearing her thoughts. _Yeah right, even a five year old can see through that lie, babe._

"I don't like the way they're staring at you." I'm pretty sure Aubrey didn't mean to say that out loud by the looks on her face.

 _Is she jealous?_

"Oh my god, are you jealous?" I whisper yell at her shocked. I never thought that I'd see Bree look so vulnerable like this.

"No, I'm not" Aubrey says, obviously lying though. "Okay, maybe a little."

When she said those words a sudden rush of adoration and love went through my body. This woman is so precious.

I grabbed her neck, pulling her into a passionate yet gentle kiss. I heard a moan but I'm not sure from who it did came out.

I open my mouth, sliding my tongue across her bottom lip seeking for an entrance that she obliges to immediately. Our tongues slide together fighting for dominance before she starts sucking on my tongue. Her hands move across my abdomen, her fingers scratching the skin -which I'm sure will leave some marks.

"YOU ARE WORSE THAN GINGER AND SHORTSTAK HERE. ENOUGH!" Fat Amy's sudden loud voice made us jump away from each other, both out of breath.

"What is wrong with you lesbians? Always going at it like some dingoes in heat." Amy says, moving her eyes between Aubrey and I, and Chloe and Beca.

"Dude, don't pull me into this." Beca defends rather aggressively. "They are the ones who've been acting like some horny teenagers."

"Oh, like you haven't been eye-fucking Chloe everyday, hobbit." I bite back. Fully knowing that hobbit is Beca's least favorite nickname.

Beca just gave me a deathly glare, before Chloe walked up to her and rubbed her back. "She called me a hobbit." Beca said in a low voice to her girlfriend but I am sure everyone heard her loud and clear.

"I know baby, I know." Chloe replied, still rubbing Beca's back comfortingly.

I turn my attention back to Aubrey and for a moment I forgot what I was going to do –and maybe how to function like a human. _Jesus, her eyes are breathtakingly beautiful._

I shake my head slightly, to regain focus again before wearing my top. "There, satisfied?"

 _"_ _Not at all."_

I wasn't ready for what happens next. All that I remember is the first minute we were in the auditorium and the next we were in my dorm room making out. "Take that top off!"

 _I told you no one, can resist this body._

* * *

 ** _AN_**

 ** _if anyone has any ideas or requests please do not hesitate to PM me or come to my Ask-box on tumblr._**

 ** _Tumblr username: staubreyfanfiction_**


	2. I Think You're Cute in Glasses

Aubrey walks down the familiar corridor heading to her girlfriend's dorm room. Reaching Stacie's room she takes a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Stacie, are you done?"

A loud noise can be heard coming from the room followed by Stacie's voice cussing.

"Stace?" Aubrey knocks on the door again. "is everything alright?"

The door opens revealing Stacie with a pained look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey looks at her girlfriend with a concerned look. "I just stubbed my toe to the side of the bed." Stacie hopped across the room to sit on her bed.

Aubrey walks in, closing the door behind her before following Stacie and sit next to her on the bed. "That must hurt. You need to watch where you go babe"

"Funny that you said that." Stacie said in a whisper more to her self.

Aubrey stares at her girlfriend rubbing her toe, massaging the offended area. It doesn't take Aubrey long to realize that Stacie is wearing her pajamas and not dressed for their date night. "Why aren't you dressed?"

Stacie stops massaging her foot, and let out a tired sigh. Aubrey sees the way Stacie reacted to her question and felt worried. "Do you not want to go on a date with me?" Aubrey asks more aggressively than she intended for it, she mentally face-palmed herself for her stupid defense mechanism.

"No, no, no!" Stacie jumps in alarmed. "It's not it at all. I love going out on dates with you…"

Stacie's eyes fall downwards, staring at the bed sheets, her face red with embarrassment. "It's just that…" Stacie takes a deep breath before letting it out with a loud groan, scrunching her eyes shut. "I ordered some medical eye-contacts a few weeks ago and I'm supposed to get my order today but they got the wrong ones for me, and right now I don't have any. I can't see clearly without them. I have glasses but I don't like wearing them at all. So, I thought it would be safer for both of us to just stay here because I don't think it's a good idea for me to drive, that could lead to a real tragedy. We can watch some movies and order in. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I didn't want to miss spending some time alone with you." Stacie said in one breath.

Aubrey's mouth was slightly open, comprehending what Stacie just said. She thought Stacie's word vomit was very endearing and cute. "Wait, you wear glasses?"

Stacie threw her head backwards, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. "Out of everything I just said, you picked up on that!" Stacie says, sounding very uncomfortable.

"Oh my god, show me." Aubrey says, amusement written all over her face.

Stacie huffs looking back at her girlfriend. "No way!" Stacie shakes her head, determined not to cave in at the cute pouty face Aubrey was making. "I don't like wearing them around anyone."

"But I am not anyone." Aubrey says, not giving up yet. "I'm your girlfriend. And I'm sure you look just fine with glasses on."

"No, I don't. I look like a science-nerd." Stacie crosses her arms in front of her chest defensively. At that moment Aubrey realized what all this is about.

Stacie was insecure about wearing glasses.

Aubrey's face softens as soon as she figured it out. She slides closer to Stacie resting her chin on her shoulder, looking up at Stacie with her green eyes. "First of all, you are a science nerd, babe" Aubrey chuckles, drawing a smile on Stacie's face. "Second of all, I'm sure that's not true"

Stacie looks down at her girlfriend with uncertainty but she can see the adoration and love in her girlfriend's eyes, and that's when she caved in. Drowning in the depth of those green eyes. "Fine."

Stacie got up from the bed making her way to her dresser giggling when she heard Aubrey's excited squeal. She retrieved her black-framed glasses from one of the drawers; she took a deep breath wearing her glasses before turning around, facing her girlfriend.

"Oh my god!" Aubrey whispered covering her mouth with her hand, looking at her girlfriend with wide-eyes, thinking Stacie wearing glasses is the cutest, most adorable thing she have ever seen.

Stacie felt more insecure about the glasses when Aubrey didn't say anything and just stared at her with her wide-eyes, hands still covering her mouth. "I told you I look funny wearing them."

Stacie tried to remove the glasses but Aubrey shot off the bed stopping her from taking the glasses off. "No, you look so adorable in those glasses…" Aubrey leans in, her lips close to Stacie's. "I just needed a minute to mentally take picture of you, so I can always remember how cute you look in glasses." Aubrey ended her sentence with a peck on Stacie's lips.

Stacie giggled; it was so endearing and heartwarming to see Aubrey affectionate side. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Aubrey leaned back, a cheeky grin on her face. "Good idea." She got her phone out of her jeans pocket positioning her phone in front Stacie's face. "Smile!"

"I was joking!" Stacie said in bewilderment, and at that moment Aubrey snapped a couple of photos.

Aubrey looked at the pictures giggling at her girlfriend's astonished face. "This is going to be my new screensaver."

"What, no way." Stacie moved fast snatching the phone from Aubrey. "What if someone got hold of your phone and saw me in those hideous glasses. I have a sexy image to hold up." Stacie says feigning annoyance though she thought this whole thing is amusing.

Aubrey cupped Stacie's face with both of her hand diving in for a forceful kiss, taking her girlfriend by surprise but kissing back nonetheless. Aubrey leaned back a bit, still hovering her lips close to Stacie's, feeling each other's hot breath on their lips. "What was that for?" Stacie asks winded up.

Aubrey looked into her girlfriend's green eyes with a flirty smile on her face. "I'm gonna kiss you every time you say anything bad about those cute glasses to shut you up."

A sly smirk makes its way to Stacie's face as she circles her arms around Aubrey's waistline, pulling her close to her body. "Oh, yeah?"

Aubrey nods her head, biting her lower lip to stop herself from giggling loudly because she knows what Stacie is gonna do next.

"Then, I hate those glasses. The-…" Stacie started speaking but Aubrey cut her off with a quick peck on the lips. "They are gross..." Aubrey leans in again cutting Stacie with a more lingering kiss this time, giggling when she heard her girlfriend's approving moan.

"They are so ugl-…"

This time Aubrey dived in sliding her tongue inside Stacie's mouth, getting a loud groan of lust out of her girlfriend. Stacie tightens her right hand around her girlfriend's waist while sliding the other down her body cupping her ass giving it a firm squeeze electing a soft moan from her visibly turned on girlfriend.

After a few more minutes of kissing and groping Aubrey pulls away from her girlfriend's lips but not moving her body from their tight embrace. Both took a few seconds to even their rigid breath and to process what just happened. Their bodies felt warm, as their hearts were full of love to one anther.

"I will wear these glasses for the rest of my life if that's what I get as a reward." Aubrey giggled at how subtle her girlfriend is. "You might get lucky." Aubrey winked making both of them laugh.

"A movie and a takeout would be just fine." Aubrey says in amusement.

"Now you pay attention to what I said before…" Stacie says incredulously. "Unbelievable!"

* * *

 _ **AN**_

 _ **This is a prompt I got by an anon on tumblr, I hope you enjoyed it. if you have any requests, prompts anything just send me a PM or send me an ask on my tumblr ask-box.**_

 _ **Tumblr username: staubreyfanfiction**_

 _ **Thank you all for**_ ** _the comments it means a lot._**

 ** _Rivrop LOL, I can't believe you were reading my one shot while hanging out with your friends in a club. A true dedicated shipper haha._**


End file.
